Let's Switch Psychedelic Dreams!
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Shizuo likes Izaya, he just can't seem to be like his brother Delic and get his feelings out. It must be his clothing. That's his secret... Oneshot


"Ha, the cat is still at the front door." Delic laughed as Shizuo walked in the front door.

"Delic, do something about that damn cat. Everyone thinks it's ours."

The man shrugged, "not my problem."

"WE'LL GET KICKED FROM THE APARTMENT! WE JUST MOVED IN A WEEK AGO! AND I'M-" He paused as Delic turned his music up and resumed typing on the computer. "GOD DAMMIT PAY ATTENTION!"

"What?" Delic looked at him tiredly.

"Take care of your cat!"

"Bored."

"DELIC!"

"So how was confessing to Izaya?" Delic smiled at his brother's horrorified face.

"I HATE HIM!"

"So does the picture of him on your mp3, but I don't see the picture changing."

Shizuo blushed, trying to hide his face by faking a cough, "it's a picture of me and some friends… and that flea."

"That why it's a closeup of him?" Delic smirked as he took up a false voice, "_oh Izaya-kun~ Stop talking and go out with me already. Stop running away. Stop being a pain in my ass and start being a _real _pain in my-"_

"SHUT UP!" Shizuo threw a punch at the other and watched as he dodged it. "Everything is easier for you! You could land anyone."

Delic shrugged.

Pausing, Shizuo blinked at what he'd just said.

…

"Oi, Shizuo?" Delic waved his hand in front of the other's face, "earth calling Shizuo, respond Shizuo."

"Trade me clothes and let me borrow your headphones."

"What?"

"We're trading clothing." Shizuo glared at him and Delic laughed.

"Let's pretend for five seconds that my clothes are not top of the line, designer clothing and my headphones are not my life. Why should I?"

"Because otherwise I'm going to tell Hibiya that you're flirting with women and men at work."

Delic stared at him a moment before sighing. "It won't help your chances with Izaya-san, but fine."

~.~

Shizuo walked down Ikebukuro and worked his hardest to impersonate Delic. He winked and threw smiles at the whole city, earning a lot of numbers and several offers for dinner. He continued on, just waiting to find that flea.

"Deli-chan!"

Psyche? What was he doing in Ikebukuro? Wasn't he supposed to be off with Tsugaru in Kyoto? Shizuo turned to find Izaya running towards him.

"Deli-chan!" Izaya's arm wrapped around his shoulders and Shizuo fought the urge to lift something up and scream at him, chasing him out of town. Izaya didn't notice a thing different. "Hey, Deli-chan. Let's hit the clubs. I'm bored~ my last client decided she would rather have another few nights trying to fix her broken relationship with her father before trying to run away and commit suicide."

_Think Delic, Shizuo. Think Delic. _"Thought you'd never ask."

Izaya smiled and unzipped his coat, running a hand up his shirt, "well you know how it is. People like us just know how to keep this town on its toes."

Shizuo laughed, figuring that would be appropriate.

Izaya didn't expect a thing. "Yeah, so how's my twinny~" He pouted, "I still can't believe you Heiwajimas, stealing all the copies of my face."

"Hibi-chan is doing fine."

That made the informant pause. "Just fine?"

DAMN! "I mean, why the hell is he so damned against cuddling? Just a little fucking in the morning would be nice too!" That sounded like Delic's complaints that Shizuo heard.

"Hahahaha~ We can't have you brutes getting everything at once." Izaya smiled at him and Shizuo felt like going home to kill the host. How often did he and Izaya go out to clubs?

"Anyway, it was so boring today. Shizu-chan was working in an office today. Can you imagine? Him in an office? I wanted to be chased around. I need something to do in this town when things get quiet. You should have been awake today. It would have been fun to get chased."

Going to kill Delic. Going to kill.

Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.

"YES! This is my song!" Izaya cheered as he walked into the club with him and the lights reflected off his face. Electronic sound shook the room as the crowd throbbed around them. Izaya dragged him into the middle of the floor and immediately dropped down into a dance as Shizuo thanked the gods that he had been forced by Delic to learn to dance.

_No brother of mine will be left not knowing how to dance. Especially if they share my looks._

"Woot! Go Deli-chan!" Izaya laughed as they moved in time to the beat. Lights reflected off Izaya's face, those crimson eyes ablaze as his hair went into disarray. His small figure danced around him, just like out in the city streets. Shizuo found himself on par with the informant for once. The man laughed as the music went to almost disco as they moved.

Fatigue poked at them as they went, Shizuo couldn't focus on anything else. There was only that damn informant before him. Sweat glued his raven hair down on his forehead. His face became dusted pink as the music changed over and over again. They danced closer and closer together, their eyes catching one another's as they went. Shizuo grabbed the man's hand and forced him into a spin before Izaya broke into another burst of laughter.

"How old fashioned of you! I thought electronica was all about getting dirty without getting dirty?"

"Changed my mind."

Izaya laughed before falling against him, "I'm pooped, carry me!"

Shizuo picked the informant up and carried him bridal style off the floor to a table. Izaya laughed, "that was more fun than usual."

"Yeah it was."

"Aw~ did I tire out ol' Deli-chan?"

Shizuo mentally cursed at the name. Shit, he'd forgotten that he was impersonating him. Shizuo flashed him a grin before leaning back, now to do what he had planned to do from the beginning. "So what's up with you and my brother?"

"Hmm?" Izaya looked over at him questioningly. "I assure you I have no intention of doing anything with Tsugaru. Psyche would murder me."

"Not him, Shizuo."

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya giggled, "Who says I have any intention of doing anything?"

Damn. Shizuo forced himself to laugh and change the subject to how active the place was. Izaya yawned, "you're boring me faster than normal and I don't think you know what you're even talking about. Did Hibi-chan hit you too hard last night?"

Apparently he needed work on his impersonating. "Hey," Shizuo pulled out his phone.

"Isn't that Shizu-chan's phone?"

"Shit! Hibiya will kill me for not having my phone."

Izaya smirked, pulling out his own phone, "No worries, I'll call him if you need me to."

"Nah, I just need to be heading home to trade up with Shizuo."

Izaya shrugged and followed him out of the place. They headed down the streets and Shizuo felt a hand curl into his, Izaya swung their hands back and forth playfully as he watched the people walking around them.

God, but his hand was so soft. Shizuo looked over and felt himself blush as he saw the oblivious look on Izaya's face. The informant shivered a bit from the weather and Shizuo pulled off the white jacket, wrapping it around the man.

"Thanks."

"Mhmm." Shizuo decided to test him. "Hey. I wanna kiss."

"Go find Hibiya." Izaya responded drolly.

"Hey now, I only say that to the most beautiful of people-"

"Again, find Hibiya." Izaya yawned, "If we're not clubbing anymore I'm heading home. I'm not free here." He turned and Shizuo saw him roll his eyes.

"Like I said!" Shizuo grabbed the informant and turned him around, pulling him in for a kiss. He could feel the heat radiating off Izaya's face as Izaya turned bright red. A pain lanced across his chest as Shizuo was forced to pull back. The informant stumbled back, face bright red as he held his knife in the ready.

"Damn, Delic. Stop drinking. I'm not your Hibiya. I'm not interested in you. Just stop it."

Shizuo stared at him blankly.

"You naïve idiot! Dolt! Imbicile!" Izaya spat onto the ground and rubbed his lips furiously, "Don't ever do that again. Cuz I'll only let Shizu-chan do that with me or anything of that nature." Izaya turned and walked off, heading towards Shinjuku.

~.~

"So how'd it- WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Delic gaped in horror as Shizuo walked into the house. "Where the hell is my jacket and what happened to my shirt! Is that a stain on my pants- GOD DAMMIT SHIZUO!"

"I went clubbing with Izaya…" Shizuo sat down, ignoring the raging blond before him.

Delic waited a moment before sighing and sitting down next to him. "What did you do?"

Shizuo pulled the shirt he was borrowing off and tossed it to the side, earning another glare from his brother. "I tried to kiss him and he cut me."

Delic smirked, "I hope it hurts."

"He hit me and told me that he would only let Shizuo do that to him…"

They both sat in silence before Delic began laughing, "OH! That's priceless!" He pulled off the bartender outfit and tossed it into Shizuo's face, laughing in just his boxers. "Get your ass to Shinjuku, brother! Go take him in any way possible!"

Shizuo looked up at him a moment before nodding, dropping his pants and earning a shriek of horror from Delic. "GAH! YOU DIDN'T WEAR BOXERS OR ANYTHING!"

Shizuo blinked, "they aren't comfortable."

Delic stared at him, his nose wrinkled and eyebrows furrowed. "That's just wrong, bro. Those are my clothes you were wearing. You could have at least shown them a little respect."

Shizuo shrugged, zipping up his pants and throwing his vest on, thus finishing dressing. "Don't care. I'll be back tomorrow."

"I doubt it." Delic waved to him and watched the door shut. He smirked at the door a whole five seconds before a text popped up on his phone.

_COMMONER! Your brother Shizuo is wearing your clothes and thinking to seduce my brother. Make him stop! _

He laughed, dialing up Hibiya.

"Commoner! The purpose of texting is that I don't have to hear your voice-"

"I know Shizuo was. I let him."

"Why?"

"I was curious to see what he'd do."

"I don't like it."

"Aw, is someone possessive of me?"

"Shut up and come home. I expect you to be in my kitchen making me dinner in fifteen minutes."

"I need thirty. Shizuo was wearing my clothes and got them messed up. They have stains-"

"Aw, poor commoner. His rags got dirty~ Twenty. And I expect pancakes."

"Of course, Hibi-chan!" Delic smiled as he moved his clothes into the trash and got dressed, "but just twenty minutes? Shizuo really stained my clothes. I don't really want to touch them-"

"Throw them in the trash then!"

"How about twenty-five minutes." Delic grabbed his keys and locked the apartment up, petting the cat sleeping nearby before heading towards Shinjuku.

"Twenty!"

"But that's not long enough Hibi-chan!"

"Too bad!"

"Come now, Hibi-chan~ I'll make the wait worthwhile. You know I will." He smiled as he heard the prince on the other end curse angrily.

"Fine! Twenty min-"

"Oh look at that! I just need five. See you soon, Chibi-chan!" He laughed as he hung up and headed into the prince's apartment complex.

~.~

"Shizu-cha-" Izaya opened the door only to find it slamming against the wall, lips crushed against his and Izaya wrapped his legs around the blond monster intruding into his home. Shizuo tore the shirt from him and worked on his neck, leaving marks on his neck as he worked.

Izaya couldn't help but moan. He forced the man back a bit and threw his door shut, locking it before turning to Shizuo. "How rude, entering my home uninvit-"

Again, the brute crushed himself against him and Izaya was pulled up yet again into the arms of the blond. Izaya laughed as he was carried back to his own bedroom.

How amusing.

He should make Shizuo jealous more often.

~.~

_**A/N: Just a drabble I figured I would post up. Reviews are kindly accepted for I adore them.**_


End file.
